


Inside the Verse

by ms_josephine



Category: Multi-Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Author shamelessly steals from her own past works, Drabble Collection, Fandoms and tags may change, I don't even know how to tag this, I'm not sure where this came from, Inside the lives of fanfic characters, More details at the beginning of each chapter, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Really it's just because I'm lazy, each chapter is a separate fic, so much crack, the characters catch attitudes, the characters like some readers better than others, this writer has thoroughly confused herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the characters in the story you're reading when you have to put it down?This is a collection of totally unrelated works inspired by my years of reading fanfic peppered with constant interruptions by life/children/dogs/etc. I'm going to be using some content from my older works along with some original stuff. Characters and ships will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Inside the Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Fandom: Supernatural- AU- Human
> 
> Characters: Castiel, Dean, Sam

“Ok, listen up!” Sam shouted. “We got a new reader incoming. Places, everyone!”

This story, while short at just over two thousand words, was a particularly crowded one as the first installment of the series took place in the French Quarter. Various background characters scrambled around and Castiel had dodge a few faceless extras to get to his mark. The world got a little bit brighter and the reader started.

_“Clarence! Come check this out!” Castiel heard Meg calling from up ahead. He stopped staring into the shop window at the little voodoo dolls and hurried to catch up._

This reader was fast. Less than a minute later, he was chasing Claire down the street when-- the story suddenly went dark. It didn’t close like it would have if someone had changed their mind about reading it. More likely, the reader had put their device down. 

Everyone held their places. Those close enough to do so carried on quiet conversations and Castiel looked ahead to see how close he was to Dean. Sam had already called for him at this point and Claire was closer to him than Castiel was to her. They could have shouted from this distance, but there was really no reason to do that. Castiel started talking to one of the nearby extras instead. This one had a face as he passed pretty close to some of the main characters and Castiel gave silent thanks. It wasn’t their fault, but the deep background characters creeped him out. He knew they were fictional characters, but how they managed to talk with no discernable features made zero sense. 

Over ten minutes passed before the story lit back up. Castiel felt a tug and was pulled back when the reader started the last paragraph from the beginning.


End file.
